Cálido Trueno
by Nigsam
Summary: Final alternativo. Historia entre Adolf Reinhardt y Eva Frost, después de su estadía en Marte.


La historia y personajes pertenecen al manga/anime: **_Terra formars_**, guionizado por **Yu Sasuga** e ilustrado por **Kenichi Tachibana**.

**Sinopsis:** Adaptación, pareja fandom. Pequeña historia y final alternativo protagonizado por Adolf Reinhardt y Eva Frost. Después de las graves fallas e innumerables muertes que tuvo el Annex I, pocos tripulantes se pudieron dar el "lujo" de volver a la tierra con sujetos de prueba. Entre esos estaban Eva Frost y Adolf Reinhardt, los cuales pudieron sobrevivir a causa del Ranking M.A.R.S de la primera.

**Aclaraciones: **No estoy al día con el manga e ignoro si la planaria realmente puede regenerar el cuerpo de otra persona que está muerta. Pero en fin, disfruten.

**Cálido Trueno**

**Capítulo 1:** Alivio.

Nada había terminado aún, sin embargo se sentía feliz al haber salido de aquella agitada situación. Un escenario teñido de sangre vino a su mente, y con ello todas las muertes de los que fueron sus compañeros, rostros retorciéndose de dolor, lágrimas agonizantes y desagradables fluidos provenientes del empapado de aquellos asquerosos enemigos.

Desesperación. Tragedia. Explosión.

A pesar de todo… Él estaba ahí. Él estaba junto a ella, totalmente fuera de peligro, su "querido capitán" estaba vivo, eso era lo único que importaba. Quién sabe cuántas veces le habrá dado gracias al mundo y a lo que sea que fuera por haber encontrado una parte de su cuerpo y quien sabe cuan agradecida se siente con los científicos y demás corporación de la U-Nasa al haber escogido como base a la Turbellaria e insertarle la planaria. En un comienzo, se maldijo así misma por haber sobrevivido ella sola y dejar a su división atrás junto con todos sus camaradas, ella habría estado mil veces preparada para morir junto a ellos y aún más con su capitán, sin embargo haber encontrado el verdoso iris de Adolf Reinhardt le dio esperanzas para seguir adelantando, obteniendo mucha más confianza, lamentando la pérdida de sus compañeros y el no haber encontrado ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo en aquella terrible explosión.

—En verdad dio hasta su último aliento para protegernos…— Musito ella con una sonrisa serena y ojos entrecerrados, no paraba de observar el rostro de aquel hombre, tenía una expresión calmada y algo linda al dormir la cual era imposible dejar de apreciar. Lentamente acerco su mano tocando la de él mientras cuidadosamente posaba su cabeza en el cuerpo de Adolf. Pensó que sería de ella si no hubiera podido ver esa dulce expresión nunca más. Si él no estuviera con ella. Si él hubiera muerto…

— Eva. — La llamo el rubio que estaba en la cama. El rostro de la chica estaba adornado con sus melancólicas lágrimas, pensar en aquello le había hecho estremecer todo su cuerpo, e incluso su alma. Al escuchar al hombre, rápidamente alejo su cabeza y soltó su mano, algo avergonzada.

— Perdone capitán, yo… esto es…—Tartamudeaba ella mientras trataba de lucir lo más posiblemente normal, él la miraba fijamente como si estuviera examinando toda su persona lo cual le hizo sentir aún más nerviosa, aparto la mirada. — Yo…lo dejare para que pueda descansar así que con su permi…— Se volteo rápidamente mientras trataba de salir de la habitación, pero él no se lo permitió. La masculina mano que tomaba su delicado brazo se lo impidió. Su mirada era firme, pero cálida.

—Quédate conmigo, Eva. — Le pidió mirándola a los ojos, ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil. —Acércate…— Musito mientras la acerca a él, sentándola al costado de su cama, llevando su otra mano al rostro de la chica, secando sus lágrimas. — ¿Estás llorando de nuevo? Te dije que no lo hicieras, mojaras todo…— Chisteo un poco, algo extraño en él. Su rostro no lo expresaba muy bien, pero su capitán se veía extrañamente feliz. Y ella también lo estaba, aunque sus lágrimas dijeran lo contrario, se sentía aliviada.

— Capitán, yo…— Dijo Eva llevando sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de ahogar un sollozo. Estaba feliz, pero sentía que estaba a punto de romperse. Tenía miedo de que se fuera de nuevo. De que él ya o no estuviera ahí. De que la dejara sola…

La abrazó. Verla así de débil le provocaba protegerla, haría lo que hizo aquel día miles de veces si ella podía estar bien. Aúna sí, no quería irse de su lado... Adolf Reinhardt por fin había salido de su mentira, ya no tendría que mentirse más, y por fin se sentiría una persona, un humano.

— Adolf. — Le dijo mientras se acomodó para mirarla a los ojos. — Cuando no estemos de servicio o estemos solos no seré tu capitán, seré Adolf.—

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y el nerviosismo había desaparecido. Ahora solo quería abrazarlo, quería estar con él, si no era él, no era nadie. Ahora no era su "Querido capitán"… era su querido Adolf. Eva le devolvió el abrazo con mucha fuerza, ignorando que él recién se había despertado de aquel coma, como diciéndole a gritos que lo necesitaba y él sentía lo mismo. Adolf la abrazo igual, acercando sus labios a los oídos de Eva, susurrándole.

—Ich liebe dich ... für immer.


End file.
